Pour le chocolat
by Chibi Mow
Summary: Shonen ai. Nagase Tomoya va à une soirée qui finit pas forcément bien. Pourtant la journée d’après ne lui paraît pas si mauvaise.


Auteur : Chibi

Source : Johnny's

Titre : Pour le chocolat.

Résumé : Nagase Tomoya va à une soirée qui finit pas forcément bien. Pourtant la journée d'après ne lui paraît pas si mauvaise.

Note : En relisant ma fic ''le montage vidéo'' je me suis demandais ''mais comment est-ce Nagase à rencontrer Okura ??'' et alors que je m'ennuyais pendant un cour, j'ai commençais à écrire la réponse. Désolé la fic est vraiment pas super mais au moins ça m'a passé le temps.

Note 2 : Pas relu pour le moment désolé.

Pour le chocolat

C'était une soirée comme une autre parmi les Johnny's. Une soirée comme une autre pour les Johnny's signifiait : Un qui organise la soirée, aujourd'hui c'était Yamashita Tomohisa ; Un autre qui est invité parce qu'on ne l'as pas vu depuis longtemps et qu'on veut avoir des nouvelles, et ça faisait un moment que Yamapi n'avait plus vu son sempai Nagase Tomoya ; Le petit ami (ou la petite amie) de la personne qui invitait, et depuis pas mal de temps, plus personne ne pouvait penser à Pi sans penser à Ryo ; Et pour finir, ceux qui finissait par s'incruster parce qu'ils adoraient faire chier le monde, et ce soir là, c'était les Kanjani qui avaient décidés de tenir ce rôle (pour une fois qu'ils étaient tous réunis à Tokyo, ils n'allaient quand même pas passé la soirée à ne rien faire ??). Voilà comment ils s'étaient retrouvés tout les neuf dans un petit bar à côté de l'appartement de Yamapi.

Ca faisait plus de 4h qu'ils étaient assis à boire comme des trous à une table discrète au fond de ce bar. Enfin discrète, jusqu'à ce qu'un Yu totalement bourré ne monte sur la table pour faire un strip-tease, avant que Ryo ne saute sur un Yamapi tout aussi mort que lui pour commencer à le déshabiller sans s'inquiéter plus que ça de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, avant que Maru et Subaru ne se mette à chanter faux à la plus grande surprise de toute la salle et surtout avant que Nagase ne se mette à hurler qu'ils devaient rentrer chez eux et vite.

A présent, le silence régnait dans la pièce alors que les 8 cadets regardaient leurs sempai avec un petit regard coupable.

Soupirant fortement, le Tokio se décida à raccompagnait les alcoolo chez eux. Abandonnant le plus grand nombre de Kanjani dans le bar, le sempai commença par raccompagné Yamapi, et donc Ryo qui ne voulait pas lâcher son chéri, chez le leader de News qui n'habitait vraiment pas long avant de revenir pour entasser le reste des Kanjani dans sa voiture. Après avoir galéré presque de 10 minutes afin de récupérer toutes leurs adresses, Tomoya pu enfin se préparer un itinéraire afin de ne pas faire trop de détour.

Après une heure de conduite, la seule personne encore sobre avait réussi à se débarrasser de quatre des 6 Kanjani restant. Mais les deux qui lui restaient lui filait un sacré mal de tête à piailler comme ça. Posant son regard dans le rétroviseur, Nagase regarda Yasuda prendre toute la banquette arrière, ses pieds poser sur la vitre et son regard tourné vers Okura qui se trouvait sur la place passager. En effet à côté de lui, Tadayoshi avachi, discutait avec Yasu son regard tourner vers la route qui défilait devant la fenêtre.

Essayant de faire abstraction de la conversation de ses deux cadets, Nagase se concentra sur la route, mais cette discussion était tellement hallucinante qu'il y revenait toujours.

_ Mah naaaaaan ! Si les extraterrestres y zataient verts comment qu'y ferassaient pour envahir la terre ??

_ Maaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiisssss ! Ca n'a aucun rapport !! Je te dis qu'ils sont verts et qu'ils sont plus intelligents que nous ! C'est pour ça qu'ils viendrons jamais sur terre.

_ Tsss ! Ben sûr que si ils viendurons puisqu'ils veuleront conquir le monde !!

_ Maaaaahh naaaaann !! Ils sont trop intelligents pour ça !

_ Maaaaiiiisss ! …

_ On est arrivé.

Enfin ! C'était quoi cette conversation sans queue ni tête sur les aliens que ces deux-là tenaient depuis… Tomoya regarda sa montre… une demi-heure ? K'so ! Ca faisait une demi-heure qu'ils épiloguaient tout les deux !! Là, il pouvait que les Kanjani lui en bouchait un coin !

Remontant dans la voiture après avoir accompagné Yasuda jusque chez lui, Nagase tomba sur le regard chocolat d'Okura posé sur lui. C'est à peu près à ce moment là que le sempai se rappela qu'il était gourmand.

Détachant difficilement ses yeux de ceux dans le flou de Tacchon, Tomoya se concentra sur la route, redémarrant doucement la voiture.

_ Me rappelle plus de quoi on parlait.

_ Parce qu'on ne parlait pas.

_ Alors faut que tu trouves quelque chose à dire. Sinon je vais m'endormir.

_ C'est peut-être mieux comme ça.

_ Pourquoi on parle jamais ?

_ Parce qu'on ne s'était pratiquement jamais vu avant.

_ C'est dommage. T'es gentil. C'est bizarre.

_ Que je sois gentil ?

_ Hmm.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du sempai alors que la voix endormie du plus jeune des Kanjani raisonnait doucement dans le véhicule. S'en était presque reposant. Pourtant ce qu'il racontait était toujours aussi incohérent et difficile à suivre.

_ On est ami maintenant ?

_ Tu veux qu'on soit ami ?

_ Ben tu me raccompagnes chez moi alors que je suis bourré, c'est qu'on est ami.

_ Vraiment ?

_ La seule personne qui m'a raccompagné après que j'ai bu, elle a voulu m'embrasser devant la porte.

_ Et ?

_ Je lui ai lancé une malédiction.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Je déchargeais son portable par la pensée.

Le sourire du Tokio s'agrandit encore alors qu'Okura divaguait tranquillement assis à côté de lui. D'après son estimation, il en avait encore pour un quart d'heure à l'écouter délirer comme ça. Mais étrangement depuis que Tadayoshi était le seul à parler, le bruit le gênait beaucoup moins.

_ Par la pensée ?

_ Ne sous-estime pas la force de ma pensée ! J'arrive même à faire en sorte qu'une minute en dure 5 quand je me concentre.

_ Tu dois te faire méchamment chier alors !

Le rire de Nagase raisonna dans l'habitacle endormant un peu plus Okura.

Après ça, Tomoya n'entendit plus le moindre bruit pendant quelques minutes avant qu'une respiration régulière ne s'élève. Okura venait de s'endormir faisait sourire le Tokio.

C'est en arrivant devant l'immeuble du Kanjani qu'il se rendit comte du problème. Maintenant que Tadayoshi dormait comment il allait trouver son appartement dans un immeuble de plus de 15 étages et où étaient caché ses clefs ? Sans oublier le digicode.

Soupirant, l'aîné se résigna à ramener son cadet chez lui plutôt que de devoir le réveiller. Après tout, ils étaient amis maintenant. Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il pensait à son tout nouvel ami.

Il fallu une heure de route en plus pour que Nagase arrive chez lui. C'est avec son cadet dans les bras qu'il rentra dans son appartement à plus que quatre heures du matin.

…

Lorsque Tomoya ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, c'est à dire vers midi, son regard tomba sur celui amusé d'Okura. Encore quelque peu ensommeillé, Nagase ne se posa pas plus de questions et reposa tranquillement sa tête sur son oreiller.

C'est après quelques minutes à comater ses yeux perdus dans ceux de son cadet qu'une question se forma dans son esprit. Qu'est ce que le Kanjani foutait dans son lit? Et pourquoi il n'avait plus de T-shirt? Et surtout pourquoi est-ce qu'il le trouvait bien foutu?

Le sourire du Kanjani s'agrandit alors que Nagase semblais de plus en plus perdu.

_ Me demande pas. De nous 2 c'est moi qui ai bu.

Lorsque que la voix du plus jeune s'éleva dans la pièce, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. A présent, il se souvenait parfaitement avoir ramener un Tadayoshi endormi chez lui.

S'étalant un peu plus sur son lit, Tomoya poussa un soupire.

_ Ca va? Pas trop la gueule de bois?

_ Hmm. J'ai connu pire.

_ Et ça ne t'effraye pas de te retrouver à moitié nu dans le lit d'un de tes sempai le lendemain?

Le sourire joyeux de Tacchon s'agrandit encore faisait même pétiller ses yeux avant qu'il ne réponde :

_ J'aurais pu tomber sur pire.

Sous le regard surpris que lui envoya le Tokio, Okura ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler.

Reprennant doucement contenance Nagase se redressa sur son lit faisait ainsi face à son cadet. Plongeant son regard sombre dans celui chocolat de son vis-à-vis, Tomoya laissa apparaître un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres.

_ Je peux en profiter alors?

_ Je suis pas encore sûr. Kimura-sempai est pas mal non plus.

Perdant son sourire, le Tokio le retrouva lorsque le rire du Kanjani raisonna dans la pièce. Doucement mais sûrement, il était entrain de tomber sous le charme de son cadet et il espérait bien pouvoir le garder un peu plus longtemps.

_ Allez. Lève-toi! J'ai faire à manger.

_ Et on mange quoi?

Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Tomoya devant la réflexion quelque peu enfantine de son cadet.

_ Je sais même pas ce qu'il y a dans le frigo.

_ Comment tu peux ne pas savoir ?

_ Parce que tu sais peut-être.

_ Plus ou moins.

_ Hé ben pendant que je vais regarder ce qu'il y a dans le mien tu va me dire ce qu'il y a dans le tiens et on vérifiera après si t'as raison.

_ On parie quoi ?

_ Parce qu'il faut qu'on parie quelque chose ?

_ Sinon je le fais pas. Trop fatigué.

_ D'accord. Si je gagne, tu m'offres une autre soirée et si tu gagne… Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

_ Un gâteau au chocolat !

Souriant un peu plus à la réflexion de son cadet, le Tokio acquiesça avant de plonger sa tête dans son frigo à la recherche de quelque chose de mangeable tout en écoutant Okura commencer à énumérer ce qu'il y avait dans son frigo.

_ Alors, y a du chocolat noir et du chocolat au lait. La moitié d'une tablette parce que j'ai mangé l'autre avant de partir travailler hier. Y a aussi… des œufs, je sais pas combien. Deux je crois, à côté y a la sauce soja, je sais même pas ce qu'elle fait là. Après y reste un peu de mon repas de avant-hier soir dans une boîte à bento. Et je crois que c'est tout. Ah nan ! Y a un ours polaire en peluche parce que Yasu disait qu'il risquait d'avoir trop chaud si je le laissais dans ma chambre.

_ Dans le frigo ?

_ Oui. On mange quoi alors ?

_ Rien de très compliqué. J'ai pas grand-chose.

Un bol de riz atterri devant les yeux de Tadayoshi rapidement suivit par divers bol d'accompagnement. Un sourire gourmand apparu sur les lèvres du cadet alors que Tomoya lui tendait des baquettes. Il ne fallu pas beaucoup plus longtemps pour qu'Okura ne lance un ''itadakimasu'' avant de commencer à manger sous le regard amusé de Nagase.

_ Ca ne va pas disparaître tu sais.

_ Mais j'ai faim !

_ Je voie ça.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement l'un en face de l'autre en discutant de tout et de n'importe quoi. Et quand Nagase pensait à n'importe quoi, il se rappelait que les Kanjani étaient vraiment doué pour ça. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres intriguant Tacchon.

_ A quoi tu pense ?

_ A la conversation que tu as eue hier dans la voiture avec Yasuda.

_ J'm'en rappelle plus.

_ Vous parliez d'extraterrestre.

_ Ah ! Désolé.

_ Ne t'excuse pas pour ça. C'était assez marrant à écouter.

Le regard gêné du plus jeune fit rigoler son aîné. C'est vrai qu'il avait tendance à discuter de n'importe quoi dans ce groupe mais c'est justement ce qui plaisait tellement à Okura. Personne n'était obligé de porter un masque dans ce groupe parce qu'ils acceptaient tout le monde. Un sourire tendre se dessina sur ses lèvres faisant s'agrandir celui de son aîné.

Le repas se finit dans une bonne ambiance avant que Nagase ne propose une douche à son invité pendant que lui rangeait les restes, ou plutôt les bols vides, du repas.

Devant son évier, Tomoya repensait à sa soirée et à son début de matinée, enfin matinée, après-midi avant d'aller s'installer dans son canapé une fois sa tâche finit, attendant que Tadayoshi ai finit. Voyant son cadet sortir de la douche avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille, Nagase déglutit difficilement.

Des gouttes d'eau tombait de ses cheveux sur son visage et son torse redessinant chaque ligne du corps Okura sur leurs passage fascinant le chanteur de Tokio. Sa langue humidifia ses lèvres alors que la scène qui se trouvait devant ses yeux lui donnait bizarrement chaud.

_ J'ai rien à me mettre.

_ Ah! Oui, désolé.

Se dirigeant rapidement vers sa chambre, Tomoya commença à fouiller dans son placard afin de trouver de quoi habiller son cadet mais aussi de cacher son trouble. Sortant un jean et une chemise, il se tourna vers Tadayoshi pour lui tendre.

_ J'vais flotter dedans.

Une moue boudeuse apparue sur le visage du cadet faisant sourire son aîné qui détourna son attention de son corps pour quelques secondes.

_ J'ai rien de plus petit mais tu pourras te changer une fois chez toi.

Nagase sorti de sa chambre après que le cadet est acquiescé pour le laisser se changer. Mais avant de fermer la porte, il ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil sur la chute de rein du Kanjani que sa serviette cachait à peine.

C'est en ce mordant la lèvre que le sempai s'affala sur son canapé. Mais depuis quand est-ce qu'il matait ses kohai quand il se changeait?

Depuis toujours d'accord mais depuis quand il faisait cette fixation sur Okura?

Depuis leur petite balade en voiture, si il pouvait appeler sa comme ça, il regardait différemment le petit Kanjani.

Soupirant fortement, Tomoya pencha sa tête en arrière en pensant fortement qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. C'est ce moment là que choisit Tacchon pour sortir de la chambre habiller de ses vêtement trop grand.

_ Ca ne va pas?

_ J'ai pas beaucoup dormie à cause de mes kohai faisant la fête.

_ On t'as jamais empêché de faire la fête aussi.

_ Tu n'as aucun souvenir de la soirée toi, ne?

_ C'était si horrible que ça?

_ Si toutes les soirées des Kanjani sont toujours comme ça, ne m'invite plus jamais.

Le sourire qu'Okura lui adressa fit battre son coeur un peu plus vite le persuadant qu'il y avait un problème.

_ Tu vas me raccompagner ou...

_ Je dois encore vérifier ce qu'il y a dans ton frigo.

_ Ah oui ! Alors on y va !

Attrapant la main de son aîné, Okura l'attira à sa suite.

Sa main toujours prisonnière de celle de son cadet, Nagase finit par comprendre que son attirance pour Okura était beaucoup plus forte que celle qu'il avait pour ses autres Kohai. Et si le plus jeune continuait comme ça, il allait finir par croire qu'il tombait amoureux de lui.

Attrapant sa veste ainsi que ses clés au passage, le Tokio ce dirigea vers sa voiture avec son cadet afin de le raccompagner chez lui.

Okura ne lui lâcha sa main qu'au moment de monter dans le véhicule lui laissant ressentir une curieuse sensation de manque.

D'accord, là, il était perdu !

Ne parlant pas de tout le trajet, Tomoya laissa à Tadayoshi le soin de faire toute la conversation. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble, Nagase eu envie de s'enfuir mais Okura ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et l'attira jusqu'à son appartement en prenant de nouveau sa main dans la sienne.

C'est en se demandant si son cadet se rendait compte de se qu'il faisait et des sentiments qu'il créé en lui que Tomoya le suivit docilement jusque dans son salon.

Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu craquer autant en moins d'une journée?

D'accord, il l'avait sûrement déjà maté alors qu'il regardait certaines émissions ou clip mais de là à penser qu'il pourrait tomber amoureux! Mais maintenant qu'il avait craqué autant attirer le cadet dans ses filets le plutôt possible.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Nagase ne lâcha pas la main d'Okura afin de l'attirer jusqu'au canapé pour s'y asseoir.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe?

_ Fatigué. J'peux rester ici un moment?

_ Ben oui ! Bien sûr ! Je vais aller me changer.

Acquiescant, le sempai regarda son cadet se diriger vers sa chambre attardant son regard sur son fessiers malheureusement cacher par son pantalon trop grand.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il se rappelait de la chute de rein qu'il avait entre aperçut chez lui, Tomoya pensa qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps sans y glisser ses doigts.

Alors qu'il était encore perdu dans ses pensées qui devenait de moins en moins catholique, Okura sortie de sa chambre habillé d'un jean moulant parfaitement bien ses fesses et qui laissait apercevoir par endroit sa peau à cause de déchirure plutôt bien placé. En haut, le Kanjani portait un T-shirt noir pas forcément moulant mais qui laissait deviner qu'il n'avait pas de quoi avoir honte de son torse.

Passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, Nagase se rapprocha de son cadet entourant sa taille de son bras pour l'emmener jusqu'à la cuisine.

_ Maintenant, allons vérifier ton frigo.

_ Ok ! Bientôt tu me devras un gâteau au chocolat !

Totalement sûr qu'il gagnerait son pari, Tacchon se dirigea tout content vers son frigo entraînant son sempai à sa suite. Ouvrant le frigo d'un seul coup, Okura ne pu s'empêcher de lancer un ''haha !'' tout fier de lui.

Le sourire de Tomoya s'agrandit encore alors qu'il venait de trouver une superbe excuse pour ramener Okura jusque chez lui.

_ D'accord, t'as gagné. Mais faudra venir chez moi pour avoir ton gâteau.

_ Aucun problème.

Le sourire de son cadet était éblouissant l'aveuglant presque. Se rapprochant doucement du plus jeune, Nagase se pencha lentement vers lui ayant l'envie irrésistible de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sauf que le téléphone du jeune Okura ne semblait pas vraiment d'accord avec lui lorsqu'il décida de sonner exactement au moment où il allait atteindre son but faisant disparaître ses jolies lèvres roses et appétissantes de son champ de vision.

_ Moshi mosh.

_ _Tacchon ? C'est Dokkun. Ca te dis une soirée ?_

_ Ouais. Où et quand ?

_ _20h ça arrangerait tout le monde mais où…_

_ Si tu viens m'aider à ranger et faire des courses, on peut faire ça chez moi.

_ _Ok ! Y aura le reste des Kanjani et Pi._

_ Aucun problème. A ce soir alors.

Voyant son cadet raccrocher son téléphone, Tomoya se rapprocha de lui à nouveau.

_ Encore une soirée ?

_ Tu veux venir ?

_ Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne voulais plus jamais faire de soirée avec les Kanjani.

_ Allez ! On sera tous chez moi, se sera moins grave si on fait des conneries.

_ Toujours pas d'accord.

_ Allez ! S'il te plaît.

Une moue boudeuse apparue sur le visage d'Okura faisant craquer son sempai qui soupira d'être si faible. Devant l'air résigné de Nagase, le Kanjani ne pu s'empêcher de recommencer à sourire.

_ A une condition.

_ Laquelle ?

Cette fois, ce fut le sourire de Nagase qui s'agrandit effrayant un peu son kohai.

_ Embrasse-moi.

_ Quoi ?

Ne perdant toujours pas son sourire, le chanteur de Tokio passa l'un de ses bras autour de la taille de Tacchon, le rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

_ Je suis si repoussant que ça ?

_ Nan ! C'est surprenant.

_ Donc je ne viens pas ce soir.

Ouvrant la bouche pour répliquer alors que Nagase commençait déjà à s'éloigner de lui pour se diriger vers la porte. Bizarrement, Okura ne voulait absolument pas le laisser partir pour il ne savait quelle raison alors il fit la seul chose qu'il pouvait faire afin de garder son aîné près de lui.

Ne croyant pas du tout que Tadayoshi accepterai de l'embrasser alors il fut plus que surpris lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de son cadet se poser précipitamment sur les siennes. Le contact fut si rapide que Tomoya ne pu s'empêcher d'attraper le bras du plus jeune qui commençait déjà à s'enfuir pour pouvoir de nouveau poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Lorsqu'il s'éloigna de lui, le sourire de Nagase était plus qu'immense.

_ Je viens ce soir. Et je te ramènerai ton gâteau au chocolat.

_ Super !

_ Question idiote. Juste pour savoir.

_ Dis ?

_ Tu dis ''super'' pour moi ou pour le gâteau au chocolat ?

_ Pour le chocolat.

Fin

Je ferais surement un autre One shot avec ce couple pour passer le temps pendant les cours même si c'est pas l'une de mais meilleurs fanfics. J'espère quand même que ça vous aura plut et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.


End file.
